


all our little branches

by SebGray



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Aphrodisiacs, Blow Jobs, Children, Cunnilingus, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Introspection, Penis In Vagina Sex, Pregnancy, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:40:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21913048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SebGray/pseuds/SebGray
Summary: Jester has a problem -- her house is way too big. After a careful consideration, she decides to take a leap with husband Caleb, and ends up getting more than she could ever expect.
Relationships: Jester Lavorre/Caleb Widogast
Comments: 7
Kudos: 82





	1. a big and empty house

The home Caleb and Jester bought was way too big.

They tried to excuse it at first. The place they bought was the right price, and they liked the way it looked; it was close to Marion, to Caleb's new job working at the school, to Jester's new shop; it had plenty of space for Caleb to get a study, a library, a lab, with plenty of room for guests to spare. And at first it wasn't _so_ empty. Everyone was in town to celebrate Caleb and Jester getting the place, so the five spare rooms in the tower were all filled up. But then everyone filtered back home, and the aching loneliness of the big house sunk in like a sickness.

Jester realized why it felt so lonely so quickly, but she worried about bothering Caleb about it. There wasn't really anything else they could do about it; by now, everyone they knew had their own homes, their own jobs, and living in Nicodranas with them was barely tempting anymore. The only things they could do to fill up the empty rooms were to bring in tenants (which sounded like a terrible idea for Caleb) or...to bring in kids.

Which was a bit nerve-wracking to Jester.

She remembered the first time she had asked about kids, back when they had first gotten together and were in their first big honeymoon phase, and she was busy asking questions and making silly plans. Most of the answers seemed obvious, certain. _Would we get pets?_ Caleb wouldn't complain about getting new cats, or even dogs if they were calm enough. _Would we get a big house?_ Definitely, if they could, Caleb wanted space for his work, but he would never be angry at living humbly if that was required. _Where would we live?_ Close to Marion, of course. Caleb knew Jester would like to return there once the whole Robert Sharpe bullshit was handled.

The question about kids was the first uncertainty.

When she first asked it, Caleb got nervous. He mumbled something about not being sure and needing some time to think. Later he said that he wanted to wait until things turned out alright to think about it. When they did work everything out, Caleb said he wanted to wait until they were married. When they were married, Caleb still needed time. Meanwhile, Nott was constantly making jokes about kids, Marion was asking about grandchildren every so often, and Fjord and Caduceus had already gone about having children of their own, even though they got married shortly after Jester and Caleb had.

But there still was the question -- did Jester even _want_ kids? She had always said she'd wanted some, sure, but now that she was married with a steady job and a big empty house, she was nervous, and she didn't know why.

So she talked to the Traveller. He knew what was right. He had her back.

Jester went to their little porch that led right up to the beach, to the sea, kicking her shoes off so she could go to the sand barefoot. It was nighttime, so no one was really out; this place was quiet anyways, mostly private from the rest of the coast. She stepped into the sand, feeling the familiar texture between her toes, sighing. Jester walked to the edge of the water, where it could ebb and flow against her feet, then lifted up her head and asked.

He came quickly enough. He almost always did, especially now. She could feel him standing next to her as though he were a real person, standing in the water next to her. "Hello, Jester," he said, gently.

With his presence and voice there, Jester could feel her tension drop. "Hi, Traveller," she muttered, sighing.

"Is there something wrong?" The cloaked form cocked his head as Jester smiled then dropped the grin.

Looking out at the horizon, with the two moons overhead, Jester muttered, "I needed to figure something out, and I needed someone to talk to about it."

"What is it?" the Traveller asked, with another tilt of the head.

"I don't know if I want kids," Jester said. "I've always said I've wanted them, but now I'm not sure if I really want them, or if I'm just lonely, or jealous, or getting a lot of pressure from everyone to have kids. I mean, I don't even know if I would be a good parent, or if Caleb wants to have kids, or if both of us are even ready. What if I say yes and it's a bad idea?"

The Traveller sighed, following her gaze forward. "I think you need to weigh out the possibilities. Firstly, what would your life be like if you continued without kids?"

Jester imagined it. Just her and Caleb forever, with friends and Mama over to visit every so often. She made a face. "I don't think I'd like it," she muttered. "I want someone else there, too."

"Okay. So you want someone else. Would you want to take care of that person? Would you be willing to have someone dependant on you?"

"Well, yeah," Jester said, nodding. "I mean, we basically saved the world, so I don't think taking care of someone else would be too hard."

"What about pregnancy? Have you thought about that? And childbirth?"

"I mean, yeah, I have. It doesn't sound fun." Jester screwed up her face, thinking about big bellies and morning sickness and swollen feet and having to pee all the time, not to mention _labor_.

"Would it be worth it to have a baby?"

Jester paused, thinking again. She imagined a little baby, a tiny Jester with red hair or something, a person she would have to take care of for years, maybe even decades. The thoughts of dirty diapers or temper tantrums or angry teenagers felt scary. But then she remembered her mom, and all that she had to deal with, and how she said having her was still one of the best decisions she'd ever made. She imagined the happy memories with her mom, even with the toughness of hiding from the world, and imagined herself as the mother. She pictured getting drawings from her kid, talking to them about their experiences, getting hugs and kisses and love and giving all of that in return, and more.

It made the scary parts not so scary anymore.

"I think so," she said, voice feeling distant and strange.

"Is the need pressing enough to talk to Caleb about it?"

"Yeah, I mean, having no one else is making me really sad. I would like to have kids in that house with him."

"Then ask."

Jester's fists clenched. "But what if he says no? Or that he wants to think about it some more? He's been thinking about it for years, and he still hasn't figured it out yet." Her voice was strained, nearing tears more than she expected.

"I think you need to tell him how you feel about it, then," said the Traveller softly. "Guide him towards thinking about it with you, not by himself. Talk about it with him. Don't let him end the conversation then and there. Then you'll get your answer."

Jester sighed. "You're right. I'll go then." She smiled at him, feeling the tingle of tears in her eyes. "Thank you," she said, voice barely audible over the slow waves.

"You're welcome," the Traveller said softly.

And like that, he was gone.

Jester went up the beach, washing off the sand with the little magic pump Caleb had put in when they'd first moved there, then slipped on her shoes and walked inside, heading upstairs to Caleb's library. That was where he spent most nights now. Sitting up there, reading like a fiend until he fell asleep in his chair, head rolled back, snoring like a dork. Jester was thankful to see he was still up now. She smiled at him softly when he looked up, his face lightening a bit. "Liebling, you're still up?" he asked, brow furrowing for a moment.

"I wanted to talk to you about something." Jester sat down in the chair next to his.

Caleb nodded and closed his book, setting it down. "Ja?" he asked, leaning back in his chair and sighing.

"I know you've said you'd think about it, but I think it's time we _talked_ about it," Jester said sternly, like she was negotiating a business deal. "Do you want to have kids?"

"She could feel the hesitation in him as Caleb sucked in a sharp breath. After a long, long thought, Caleb muttered, "I do not know if I _deserve_ kids." His face got that loose, sad look that he got when he thought about his past, with the low frown and the downcast eyes.

"Caleb..." Jester scooched the chair closer, moving to tilt his chin up and look him in the eye. "You helped save the world. That's a big deal. You don't think you deserve to have a family after that?"

"But what if I mess up?" Caleb asked, pulling away slightly, as Jester's hand drifted to his shoulder. "What if I raise a monster?"

"I don't think that'll happen," Jester said, shaking her head. "I think you'd do really well. You're not Trent, Caleb. You're not the person who did all these bad things to you. You're you, and you're so much better than _him_." She cupped his cheeks, moving him so she could speak to his face. "I think you'd raise a smart, sweet, good person. I think you'd be loving, protective, and kid to whatever kids we have. Out of all the people I know who I'd like to raise families with, you're definitely the one I'd choose, hands down, every time."

Caleb smiled softly, tears in his eyes. "You'd want to have children with me, schatz?" he asked softly, voice cracking slightly.

Jester nodded. "Who else would I choose?"

With a bigger grin, Caleb leaned in and kissed Jester, hands holding her cheeks softly. When they broke apart for a breath, he muttered, "Ja. I would like to have kids with you."

Jester squealed a little, quickly moving to Caleb's lap, kissing him more. "Well, we better get started."


	2. a little hrmm hrmm hrmm

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter has explicit sexual content.

Caleb knew when his wife wanted something, she was  _ very _ impatient about it. She wanted things as soon as possible, and judging by how eagerly she got in his lap, as soon as possible meant  _ now _ . But he didn’t mind. He wasn’t as high-stamina as he was when they first together, but it didn’t take much for his wife to get him going even nowadays. Their kisses quickly turned heated, their touches became more and more groping and teasing. Jester pulled off his shirt, Caleb pulled off her nightdress. The bedroom was too far away, and Caleb could  _ feel _ Jester’s desire through the thin fabric of her underwear as he reached down to rub her cunt. She moaned softly, kissing his neck before shifting to help him out of his pants and smallclothes, grinning at the sight of his half-hard cock. She slipped off her panties and got between his knees, wrapping her cool hand around his cock and rubbing it, licking the tip. Caleb’s head leaned back and he moaned softly.

“I’m glad I can still work my magic on you,” Jester whispered as she smiled, lips enticingly close to his cock.

“It isn’t hard for you to enchant me,” Caleb muttered, grinning down at her. “You have me wrapped around your little finger.”

She laughed softly and began to suck his dick, eyes fluttering shut as she lost herself in the act of it. Caleb moaned, louder now, thankful their home was the only one in this little area.

After a few minutes, his cock was fully hard, and she smiled and stood, leaning over to kiss him. “You ready to do this?”

Caleb’s heart was already thudding, but when he remembered their goal, it felt like it would shatter past his ribs. He nodded. “Ja, bitte,” he mumbled, wanting her, wanting this.

She grinned. “Okay.” Jester got on his lap and slowly pushed herself onto him. After years of being together, she was pretty good at taking him without much preparation.

Caleb moaned, moving his hands to her body, smiling when he heard her gasp and cry out at the feeling of him inside of her. She laughed, moving her hips up, down, up, down. Their foreheads pressed against each other before Caleb sat up to chase her lips. She met him with a kiss, touching his chest as she muttered his name.

She slowly picked up speed, moaning more. His thumb went to her clit, already good at knowing how to make her cum. “Caleb,” she said in her low voice, eyes shut as she was lost in pleasure.

“Jester,  _ liebling _ , if you cum, I know I will.” He grinned, kissing her softly.

Jester pulled away, nodding. “Okay, Caleb.” She moved her hips more, as his free hand palmed her breast. Her breathing got tighter, she panted more, and Caleb’s moans were becoming deeper, hoarser grunts. “I’m close,” she whimpered.

“So am I,  _ schatz _ , cum for me.” Caleb kissed her neck, sucked softly, as his thumb played with her clit more.

It didn’t take long for her to scream as her body clenched and her grip on him tightened. The squeeze of her cunt was enough to undo Caleb, too, as he felt him cum inside her. She leaned forward against him, smiling, kissing him.

“We’ll have to do this more often. It might take a lot to get pregnant, you know.” Her voice was soft and tired, but still somehow seductive.

Caleb grinned, taking her hand and kissing the back of it. “I wouldn’t mind.”


	3. if all else fails, try, try again

Jester stood before the mirror, only in her smallclothes, pressing her hand to her stomach as it glowed softly. Caduceus had sent her information about the cantrip when she told him that she and Caleb were trying for a baby. You press your hand against the belly of the person, mutter a brief incantation, and if you saw a light other than your hand, that person was pregnant. She frowned when the only illumination on her skin was a warm silhouette around her fingers. Jester, muttered Infernal curses before trying again, repeating the spell as slowly as possible, hoping she was just saying it wrong.

Nope. Nothing.

Tears began to build around her eyes as she tried again, again, again. Her brow furrowed and her voice was tight. Try the spell slowly, try it quickly, change the tone, maybe the pronunciation is wrong.

She heard the stairs outside their room creak as Caleb came downstairs from the library and walked into their bedroom. He must’ve seen the tears in her eyes and the clenched frustration in her face, because he frowned and opened his arms for a hug, letting her come into his embrace.

Jester gripped him tight, the tears finally falling as she clenched her eyes shut.

“It’s okay. We’ll keep trying.” Caleb rubbed her back softly, kissing her forehead.

“But what if it doesn’t work?” Jester whimpered as she felt herself begin to sob. “What if we can’t have babies?”

“We won’t know until we keep trying, liebling,” Caleb said softly, patting her hair. “Do you want me to make you that tea Caduceus sent? The one that helped Fjord?”

Jester nodded. “Please.”

With a soft sigh, Caleb grabbed her fluffy pink robe, the soft one she always wore after a bath, wrapping her up in it before leading her into the kitchen. She sobbed gently as Caleb pumped water from the sink into the kettle, setting it on the stove and lighting it with a wave of his hand. He poured a teaspoon of tea into the tiny metal ball Caduceus had given them to keep the tea in, and while they waited for the kettle to whistle, Caleb sat down next to Jester and held her tight, kissing her where he could as she cried.

The sharp shriek of the kettle made them both jump a little. Caleb pecked her forehead as he went to it, keeping the stove on to keep the kitchen warm as he poured the tea for her, waiting for it to steep. He took it to the table, setting it down to watch the water inside it turn an amber brown. Jester pulled her chair close, leaned against him and sighed, tired.

“Do you think it will work this time?” she asked weakly, looking up at him.

He looked down on her, giving her one of those small smiles he’d give when he wanted her to have hope. “I think we should try. That’s all we could do.”

Jester wasn’t sure if that was reassuring or not, but she sighed and pressed her head against his chest. Caleb summoned Frumpkin to sit on her lap, having him purr like an engine and make tiny biscuits into her robe as he got up to grab some honey and a spoon. He removed the steeper and poured the honey into the cup, handing the jar to Jester when he was done so she could lick off the drip from the side. He stirred the cup well, passing it to her when she was done with the honey. She smiled, murmuring a thank you, taking the mug in her hand and blowing on the cup as he began to tidy up.

“You’re so good to me, Caleb,” she said, voice quiet and low, still thick with tears and sadness as she watched him scoop out the tea leaves and throw them out the window into the compost pile beneath that they had for their tiny garden.

“I try to be, liebling,” he said with a sigh as he went about cleaning the spoon and the steeper, setting them out to dry before putting away the honey.

“I don’t get how you’d think you could be a bad dad,” she said, smiling a little as she sipped the tea. It was floral and tart, but tasted much better with the honey.

“I guess it was just my past lying to me,” he said, voice soft. Once everything was in its place, he climbed up the stepstool to grab their small box of money. It was kept up there because Caleb’s mom used to do that, hiding their precious savings away in case anyone tried to come in to look for it. He brought it down, the coins rattling against the wood, and muttered a quiet spell, the lock releasing before he opened it. There was a good pile of platinum coins, and some gold. He counted it slowly in Zemnian.

“What are you doing?” Jester asked, still sipping the tea, once he had finished counting the platinum coins.

“I want to see how much money we have.”

“You say that as though you don’t know the exact amount by heart,” Jester teased. He was the only one who ever put money into it, and Jester would never dare take any from it without telling him.

Caleb grinned at that. “I want to double check.”

“Why?” Jester looked at the tea. Almost done. Caduceus said it was effective within fifteen minutes or so.

“Because raising kids is expensive. Once we know for sure, we’ll have to get a crib, clothes, diapers and rags, bottles, blankets, swaddling clothes. We’ll have to save up for school and food and all of that. I want to know if we have enough.”

Jester smiled, heart feeling warmer upon hearing that. “I’m pretty sure we have enough, Caleb. And even if we don’t, I know Mama will spoil our little one.”

“I know. But there’s no harm in making sure.” He grinned softly, tiredly. “Plus, if there are  _ two _ little ones, or  _ more _ \--”

“I’d be surprised if we have more than one,” Jester said, shaking her head. “I don’t know about my dad, of course, but on mom’s side she hasn’t had anyone with twins. I don’t know if it’s the type of thing that gets passed down, but I don’t think it’s terribly likely?”

“Maybe. But it could be possible.” Caleb continued counting idly.

“I guess so.” Jester leaned forward, thinking. “What would we name them?”

“Well, what would you prefer? Would you want to name them after someone, or something in nature, or whatever sounds nice?”

Jester paused, mulling over it. “Hm. I’m not sure. Maybe we can name them after your parents?”

Caleb stopped, getting that loose, frowning look on his face. But then he nodded, smiling softly. “Perhaps as a middle name rather than a first name?”

“Okay. Maybe if it’s a girl we can call her Marion? Marion Una?”

“Ja. And if it’s a boy?”

“Hm.” Jester mulled over that. Naming her kid after her mom felt natural. Naming her after her  _ dad _ , however...not so much.

“Let me see, actually...” Caleb finished counting very quickly, nodded in approval, then closed and replaced the box. He hurried down the stool and went upstairs with a quickness he rarely had now that he was semi-retired.

Jester craned her neck to watch him go upstairs. “What are you doing?” she asked.

“Give me a minute!” Caleb called from above.

With a shrug, Jester settled in the chair, sighing softly. While she was waiting, she got up and went to wash out her cup, putting it up to dry next to the spoon and steeper. As she stood at the sink, Jester closed her eyes tight and thought out a little prayer.

_ Traveller, please let this work. _

In her mind, a quiet voice responded.

_ Patience for now. It shall happen soon. _

She sighed, feeling her worry trickle out of her, like water running down her body to pool at her feet.

Caleb came back down the stairs with a large book in hand. On the front was a title in gold-leaf font.  _ Names Of Exandria: Common Monikers from the Menagerie Coast to Xhorhaus, and All Nations In Between. _ Jester cooed excitedly, quickly finding a place next to Caleb to read with him. “You should’ve told me we had one of these.”

“I am telling you now. We have one of these.”

Jester rolled her eyes, muttering a petty insult in Infernal as she snuggled up to him. He raised his eyebrows with his goofy  _ I know what you said _ look. He’d been increasingly prone to giving her that look now that he knew Infernal.

“Anyways, I think I might be able to find a good name.”

“Like what?”

“One that means ‘traveller’,” Caleb said quietly as he looked through the pages, thumbing quickly. They were sorted by nationality, it seemed, but she couldn’t tell where he was yet.

Jester’s face softened. “Aw, Caleb.”

“Middle names are ones important to me. First names are ones important to you.” His voice was matter-of-fact but his face had a soft grin, belying his true feelings.

Jester smiled, sitting up to kiss his cheek. “I love you, Caleb,” she said. 

“ _ Ich liebe dich, _ my love,” Caleb said softly. He paused occasionally when he read, but he didn’t say anything more until he found something in what appeared to be the Dwendalian section. “What about this one,  _ liebling _ ?” He pointed to a name.  _ Peregrine _ . “It is the name of a type of falcon, but it also means ‘traveller’.”

Jester nodded. “I like it. Peregrine Leofric. It’s a good name.” She grinned and kissed Caleb. It started soft and chaste, but it lingered longer than many of their more innocent kisses would. Just then, Jester noticed the heat thrumming through her cheeks, down her neck and chest, and forming between her legs. In a low voice, lips grazing his, she muttered, “Has it been fifteen minutes yet?”

“More or less,  _ liebling _ ,” Caleb replied, kissing her again. “Shall we?”

“Please,” Jester said, practically whining.

They undressed as they climbed the stairs. Most of Jester’s clothes were off already; she just slipped off her robe and underwear. Most of the efforts were focused on Caleb, with his tendency to enclothe himself in several layers because he claimed the house was drafty. Her cool hands pulled off his sweater, his shirt, his undershirt, belt, then pants, then slippers and socks. Everything was left scattered to be picked up in the morning. Future them could worry about that later.

In their room, Jester laid down on the bed, hair haloing around her head. Caleb grinned as he saw her, and Jester could see the love reflected in it. He leaned in and kissed her, muttering low in Zemnian, the tone making her get all goosebumpy. The soft roughness of his voice as he spoke more was warm and enticing, and Jester pulled Caleb in the let him kiss her neck as he got the chance to warm up.

Caleb’s kisses began to travel down, over her tattoos and breasts, down her soft stomach and visiting each hip for a moment. Then he moved her legs up and over his shoulders, bending them back as his mouth moved to its last destination, lapping at her wet cunt.

Jester moaned softly, hands combing through her hair as Caleb busied himself, licking up and down her pussy and sucking at her clit. The tea was supposed to be a fertility booster, but at the moment it felt like an aphrodisiac, making her aroused and sensitive and already so, so close. “Please, Caleb,” she whined, “ _ please _ .”

“You sound close already,” he muttered, only taking a moment to speak and breathe before diving back in, clearing wanting to make her cum as soon as possible. His hands pressed at her hips before reaching forward to grab her tits, gripping them tight, pinching her nipples, making her moan and cry all the more. Soon enough, her hips bucked, pushing his neck up as her thighs clamped on his cheeks. Her toes curled as she  _ shrieked _ with pleasure. The orgasm wasn’t terribly strong, lasting briefly before dissipating into panting breaths and a deep, almost feral  _ need _ for him.

“Caleb, Caleb, please,  _ please _ \--”

“We might need to use this tea more often,” Caleb muttered as he got up, cock almost hard already. After spitting in his palm, he pumped his cock as she writhed on the bed, still begging for him to please,  _ please _ fuck her. “Your wish is my command,  _ liebling _ ,” he said before getting between her legs, pushing his dick inside of her.

Jester cried out. Her whole body felt alight. Her hands grabbed, pulled at Caleb, legs and arms wrapping around him to draw him close, bring him  _ in _ . She was desperate, wanting nothing more than for him to fuck her into the mattress.

Her wish was truly his command, because it didn’t take long for him to begin to thrust, slamming hard and moaning loud, muttering a million words in Zemnian she couldn’t quite parse. The language made him sound almost feral as he kissed her, left marks and bruises on her neck with his teeth. A few things came out in Common. “You are mine, Jester, I love you, please, I want you so much--”

“Caleb, please, I’m so close,” Jester begged, almost sobbing with pleasure. His cock throbbed a bit, and she could feel her body tightening as it pressed and rubbing against the lovely spot in her cunt. “Fuck me, fuck me, fuck me--”

Caleb leaned in, lips pressing suddenly against hers as he moaned, muffled as she felt his cum shoot in. Jester cried out shortly after, the last few slams enough to undo her. They laid there, exhausted, bodies entangled and coated in a fine layer of sweat, the air now too cold.

“Was that good?” Caleb asked, panting still. 

“It always is, Caleb,” Jester said, laughing a bit. “I love you.”

“Let’s hope that tea works,” Caleb said. “I think I’m getting too old for this.”

Jester smiled. “I hope not. Because if it does, you’re going to have to be running after a little tiefling in a year or two.”

Caleb grinned. “True, true.” He leaned up and kissed her again. It didn’t take much for the tiredness to overcome them both.


End file.
